One hundred sixty black early adolescents (aged 9 1/2 through 10 1/2) will be the focus of this study both as individuals and as family members, and will be followed for a period of three years. Stimulus materials will be used to elicit clinical interview information in six major categories: psychologic adjustment; sexual knowledge and attitudes; family interaction; moral and ethical reasoning; socioeconomic status; and environmental impact. A medical assessment will be conducted every six months. A routine sexual history eliciting the level of sexual activity will be included as a part of the adolescent's medical assessment. At the completion of the study, the correlation between the six variables and the participant's stage of sexual behavior will be calculated. Based on these correlations, a health quotient of sexual adjustment will be derived. In addition, the wealth of data collected longitudinally will elucidate the developmental sequence of events which characterize the sexual behavior of these black youth.